


Just give up, I did

by MyLegsAreBr0kenn



Series: Au's, Skeletons, and Trash [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /b/ois, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Chara is a female, Frisk is 15, Impulses, Kinda, Shipping, This whole fanfic is just alternate POVS of the original one, chara is 16, edgy conversations, frisk is a female, good shit, lol, read that shit to get a better grasp, sans doesn't give a single fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLegsAreBr0kenn/pseuds/MyLegsAreBr0kenn
Summary: Alternate POV's for my main fic, "Can't afford not to care anymore," go read that if you want any of this to make any sense.It's pretty damn spicy.





	1. Impulses. (Chara & Frisk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This POV is for chapter 4 of my story "Can't afford not to care anymore" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242269
> 
> When Chara is speaking to Frisk, her text goes like:  
> *(text in bold)
> 
> Frisk talks to Chara like:  
> *(regular text)

You’ve been awake for a few minutes now, pressed into Sans’ warm body. You tried to convince yourself that you didn’t care for him, but in the end you ended up confessing to yourself. Apparently Frisk thinks the same way as you, go figure. Since you both share the same body, you share the same feelings, senses, and… _urges_. For some reason, you have been more pushed towards doing some pretty questionable acts to good ol’ Sans. When you woke up, that urge was multiplied to the max, it’s pretty much the only thing swimming in your mind now.

Nor you or Frisk have no idea what happened yesterday after you ate that pie. It feels like a jumbled mess, you hope that nothing bad happened between anyone.

*Are you going to do something, or are we just going to be sitting here?

***We wouldn’t wanna wake him, would we now? There's no way he would let us do anything to him.**

*Good point, maybe we can shuffle around a bit to wake him up, then wait for the goat to get out.

* **Let’s try that.**

You shift around on his body a little bit, blushing just a tad, this seems like such a ridiculous plan. Sans’ eyes open a little bit, and then fully, he looks down at you tiredly, a smug expression painted on his face. You begin to lose yourself at the sight of him smiling, it makes you wanna hug him and _let him touch you in all of the right places-_

No. I’m not that kind of person, I won’t do that. **Not for now, at least.**

*Hey! Speak you idiot!

“U-uh, I-I-I, fuck.” _What do I say???_ “S-sorry, for uuh, _cuddling you._ I-If that’s the right word to explain it.” Sans seems to have bought the cover-up

“it’s okay bud. i’m just wondering **why** it happened.” The dark tone to their voice makes your body tense up, _are they going to try to hurt you?_

Your mind is racing from thinking about so many things at once “I-I don’t know Sans, it just happened. It won’t happen again! You can trust me, right? Just…” _Why did I start rambling?_ “Just don’t hurt me…” This seems to push Sans off balance

It takes him a second to understand what you said, when he does he nearly immediately says “i ain’t gonna hurt you, kiddo.” _that’s a relief_

“Why though? Don’t you wanna? I know I deserve it, I’ve been bad.” _I’m trying to get to know him better, I should ask him why._

*This isn’t going anywhere, Chara, let’s just wrap it up

***Yeah, yeah…**

“maybe you did some uh, horrible things in the past, but i don’t hold grudges, kid.” _That’s actually some good information, maybe he doesn’t truly hate me?_

You lay your head back into his neck, getting comfortable. This simple action makes you so horny that it’s unreal.

“I needed to hear that, mind if I lay here longer?”

“you can, just uh, what were you dreaming about?” Your face contorts into shock, did he notice how you acted while you were sleeping?

“U-uh…” _I cannot explain to him the sexy-dream I had_ “S-something…”

“something what?” _Why must he push so hard?_

“It doesn’t matter! I just wanna be with you right now.” I snuggle back into him, that might take him away from the question, _I kinda seemed to eager to end it though._

“heh, sure kid.” His deep voice rumbles throughout your body

You fall asleep in practically seconds, these are the perfect surroundings, you wish you never would have to leave them.

 

\------------------

 

You’re shaken from your sleep, you don’t wanna wake up yet, this is the best sleep you’ve had in a long time. You try to pull Sans closer, but accidentally put your arm under his shirt, you mumble a few curses under your breath. Sans gasps and holds his breath, _interesting._ He shakes you once again, you open your eyes, greeted with his face near yours, urges are surfacing in your mind.

“Hey Sans, what did you wake me up for?” Your voice sounds a little sleepy, _more sleep sounds good._

“tori said they were making coffee, and i uh, need to get up.” _You’re not getting up anytime soon, did the goat leave though?_

*Now's the perfect time to do our plan, Toriel isn’t in the room

***I can agree with that. We shall commence it.**

“Why don’t you stay here with me though? You’re so warm and _comfortable,_ I couldn’t give you up, comedian.” You tug his jacket in the direction of your body, Sans looks flustered

“u-uh.” He coughs, a huge blush coating his face, _cute_ “fine, i’ll stay with you a little bit longer.” _Great._

“Good.” _I should try to seduce him_ “Do you wanna know what I was dreaming about?”

“sure, why not.” _Your plan is working perfectly_

“You.” The blush on his face is even more prominent than before, it’s practically glowing

The dream you had was actually about him, you’ve had dreams about him before, but none were as good as this one. You were both so close… his steady breathing on your skin, hands teasing every inch of your body. His eye were locked with yours, it’s hard to concentrate whenever he looks you straight in the eye, it’s easy to get lost with him. You remember him pinning you to the floor, the amount of desire in your body was the strongest you’ve ever felt in your times. His hands were grazing your thighs, gradually going higher and higher, you were pretty much dying from anticipation, but after all, it’s just a dream, it can’t get _that_ steamy. Just as Sans’ hands were about to reach into your pants, the dream ended, you opened your eyes to be disappointed, you really wanted that. You and Frisk just settled for feeling and watching him sleep, _why am I such a freak._

Enough of that, we have some things going on right now.

“g-geez kid, ease up on the flirting, k?” He squirms around a bit, the features of his body seem so appealing to you

*Okay, Chara. Now is the best shot we got.

***Sure, partner.**

“Nope, I love seeing you like this. Completely under my mercy.” You move away from sans for a second, he eyes you with a questioning look. You trap his arms underneath your legs, you’re now looming over his short body.

You haven’t felt the feeling of magic over your skin ever since you woke up, I guess Sans got drunk again? That’s what happens after you drink monster alcohol, now is truly the best time to do this then.

“How far do you think I can take this, comedian?” You bite your lip and pull his shirt up a little bit “Because I can take this _pretty damn far._ ”

He looks hopeless, _good._ You’ve read a few books on skeleton monsters, apparently, they’re highly sensitive at the ribs, thighs, and pelvis areas. Now is the best time to test that out, you place your hand over the exposed ribs, softly caressing them. He tries to throw his head back, but is met by the mattress, his breathing is ragged and quick, _I want to see more._ He is obviously enjoying this, let’s see how much I can make him beg.

“fuck... chara… stop.” All you can do is grin

“I’m not done yet, I want to see you beg _._ ” You push down harder as punishment, _that should teach him_

He squirms more underneath your body, suddenly, you get an idea.

“Mmmhm, I know what will work...” You try to say seductively while pulling his shirt up high

Seeing the beautiful canvas, no, YOUR beautiful canvas fills you with determination. You lean down and lick your lips, he looks so good, you suck on one of the higher ribs. He pushes against your mouth, _which turns you on so much,_ you suck a little harder than before.

“b-bud... ser-seriously. stop doing t-this...” _he’s having a hard time coming up with the right words_ , you stop and tilt your head to the side, eyes narrowed slightly.

“I said BEG, comedian. Do I have to repeat myself?”

“if you think i’m gonna beg, then you’re going to be real disappointed.” _I guess that’s okay, it could’ve been worse_

You hum, and go again at his ribs, giving him a slow lick “I could NEVER be disappointed with you, Sans.”

“buddy, this is a bad idea and you know it.” _maybe, but it could help both of us with so many things_

“Call this… repaying for my past. I know you wanna continue, _and I do too._ ” You give him a lustful smile and close some of the distance between his face, _he is so goddamn cute._

“you heard me, i said **no** ” His words have no meaning to you, he’s all bark and no bite if he doesn’t have any magic

You get even closer to his face, he seems to be breathing heavily, you press your hand over his mouth, _we’re going to have so much fun together._ You press your tongue into his ribcage, traveling slowly, moving over every crevice you can find. Sans is enraptured by your skill, you can feel it, _quite literally in his bones._ His body is more tense than it was a second ago, he is nearing his peak, you should stop to mess with him, _that would be hilarious_. So you do, you move away from him, your hand is still around his mouth, he looks disappointed that you didn’t get to let him finish.

“You love this, don’t you?” You don’t even need an answer, you already know “I know you want something more… substantial.” _Fuck you’re so horny, just take me Sans._

“Y’know, I learned a whole lot about how monsters work just so I could have the hope of doing this with you.” _You did._ “And I think I’m ready.” _More than ready_

You tease the band of his shorts, if this were up to you, all of his clothes would’ve already been off. He needs to speak a little bit, he probably has a lot on his mind, you decide. After taking your hand off of his mouth, he silent, all he does is stare back, you don’t care much though. You caress his cheekbones, they were always surprisingly soft whenever you touched them, _maybe you should kiss him?_ No. This whole thing is already bad enough, no need to make it worse. You place your hand back on after realizing that Sans isn’t gonna say anything.

The free hand you have wanders over to Sans’ pelvis, here it rubs the innards of it. You can hear a faint moan underneath you hand, _it feels great knowing that YOU caused him to feel like this, it’s hard to not smile_. After you decide to remove your hand from his mouth, you decide to put it to use next to your rubbing-hand. Simultaneously rubbing his pelvis, he seems to love it, you bite your lip.

“Watching you like this makes me so _turned on_ .” _fuck yes_

“b-buddy, p-p-pal, chum. plea-” You press harder in the middle of his talking “please, just stop.”

“Say it, Sans.” _Beg, you sexy skeleton_

“please... just… stop.” _Good enough,_ he’s panting, completely spent

*WAIT! Chara! If we continue doing this, won’t Toriel hear? She’s still here, y’know?

***We’ll continue this session later then**

“Mmmm.” You hum “I’ll stop for now, but you WILL continue with me later though.” You cup the side of his head and bring it to your mouth “And maybe next time I won’t be convinced as easily, comedian.” You add his nickname so he realizes how serious you are

“I’ll be down with you and the goat for some coffee in a minute. If you mention this to Toriel…” Your expression turns dead-serious “I’ll give you hell, understand?” He nods

“oh boy do i understand.” _Good._

“You better. No other soul can hear about this.”

“yep” _He’s acting so nonchalant about this, guess that’s good?_

“Good, now get going.” You grab him by the legs and pull him off of the mattress

He takes a while to get to his feet, when he finally does, you notice that he’s shaking ever so slightly. This is probably the point where he gets all pissed at you.

“fuck you.” _that’s where it is._

“I would like that” You smile at him

“do you enjoy toying with people? because bud, i seriously thought you changed.” _Is he talking about that ‘proposal’ thing? You’ve kinda forgot to actually follow by that._

“all it would take is one hit, one hit for me to die. but you never tried to hurt me ever since we arrived in this universe.” _What is he getting at? I wouldn’t hurt him if he wasn’t my last enemy._

“so i’m confused, are you _trying_ to make me hate you, or are you just really bad at being a good person.” _Now this gets to you. All you want is for Sans to think of you as a friend, you don’t want to be hated. I’m trying my best, okay?!_

“i’m trying, bud. i’m trying as hard as i can to not be rude to you, to not make any actions i may regret. but it’s time for you to _change_ and that time is _now._ ” _I’ll change when I want to! You can’t take away who I am!_

“but this? this is too far, even for you, and you know _far._ get a goddamn _grip_ before I make you get one.”  _Even though it’s obvious that Sans is holding back his anger, it still gets to you. You’re_ **_not_ ** _a bad person, maybe you’ve made a few mistakes, but at least you try to fix them!_

“Fuck off.” _There’s no better way to explain it_ “You don’t know me! I… I…” _What am I saying? I’m a horrible person, why hasn’t he killed me yet? To him, all I do is kill everybody he care about and then use him for my personal gain, that’s horrible._

“Why am I such a screwup?” _You hadn’t meant for that to fall out, but you don’t take it back._

“probably because you act whenever you get an impulse to do something.” _probably, that sounds like me_

“You said that you don’t hate me, but you say a lot of things that you don’t mean. Is my only purpose to be a nuisance to everyone? Why do you care about me, all i’ve ever done is hurt you, does someone like me **really** deserve mercy?” _I deserve to die_

Sans seems to be studying your body slowly, every single centimeter of it. Without warning, he wraps his arms around your torso, constricting your body tightly.

“Huh?! What?” _Do they care about me?_

“shut it. i care about you, kiddo, more than you probably think.” _How? After everything I’ve done to him, he chooses to still stick with me. That’s actually pretty comforting_

“just... hold on, alright? somebody really cares about you.” _You remember those words, he always said them at the resort whenever you talked there, good to know that he notices that you like those few words._

“Thank you. I-I really didn’t think you even thought about giving me a chance.” _I can’t believe this_

You pull Sans in closer, all you want is to just to be close with him, nothing intimate, just pure comfort. After what feels like hours, he pulls away from you, wearing his normal lazy expression, isn’t there coffee downstairs? You offer him a wide smile to show how glad you are.

“How about we get that coffee, huh? I’m still kinda tired.” _Let’s start this off right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chara you fuckin cunt


	2. Existence is torture (Toriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This an alternate POV for chapter 6 of "Can't afford not to care anymore," which you can find on my page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is a fucking edgelord.

You’re finally going to do it. _You’re finally going to do it._ Travel to an alternate dimension, or maybe you won’t? At this point, you don’t even care what the outcome is, as long as it can take you away from your problems for a little bit. Unlike the other two, instead of having a destination, you have something to fix within yourself, and you’re not even sure that is possible with how broken you are. _A broken, miserable thing._

What might happen after this test doesn’t even matter to you in the slightest. Sure, you might die, but it’s not like that hasn’t already happened before, you’ll just come back and die again _and again and again and agai-_

 

No.

 

Get yourself together, Tori. You’re better than this, the anomaly will never hurt you again, they’re going to be gone for a long time. It still scares you that it _might_ happen though. What if the next Universe’s anomaly tries to kill you? What happens if they kill one of your new friends? Will they hate me, I already hate myself, so it’s just going to add to the pile.

“should we do this on a count? like we start from 10 and go down?” You’re startled by Sans’ deep voice, it’s a pretty good wake-up call

“Yeah. I’ll lead it.” Chara offers to count, thankfully you don’t have to do it

The numbers trickle down slowly, you try your best to concentrate. _Please don’t mess up, please don’t mess up, please don’t mess up._ As the numbers reach the 3’s Sans’ shoulders tense up slightly, you concentrate more than ever.

“2…”

“1…”

“NOW!”

 

It fades.

 

Existence fades.

 

Your grip on Chara and Sans’ shoulders slowly disappear into the nothingness.

 

Everything is gone.

 

Into the deep.

 

Vast

 

Empty

 

Void.

 

The place where no one can hear you scream.

 

Where no one can hear you die.

 

Where there is no troubles

 

No responsibilities

 

Nothing.

 

Just you.

 

And the abyss.

 

The ever-growing abyss.

 

It’s funny, isn’t it? You’re the most at peace when there is nothing left for you to achieve. Here, you have no worries, no one is left for you to disappoint. No humans are going to appear here and kill you ever again. Your brother will never get mad at you for doing your habits. But… you have people that came with you here, right? Where did they go? Are they with you? Of course, I failed yet another person. I thought I could learn from my mistakes, I guess not, history is supposed to repeat itself or something.

This is a transition to another timeline, right? Why is it taking so long? Did I mess it up? Is this how it’s supposed to be like? You can’t move. You’re stuck. Anything in the void could kill you. Anything could treat me like a toy for its sadistic purposes. You wanna cry, but your body refuses to let yourself do that.

Pain. Pain. Pain. It hits you all at once, the insides of your body feel like they were filled with glass and then pulverized until all that remained is a shadowless husk of a person, _oh wait._ The pain continues, this time increasing in intensity. Then the grim realization hits you, _am I dying?_ This feels pretty similar to what you felt at the end of every run that you faced, the slow crumbling of your useless body until you felt nothing at all.

Abruptly, the pain stops. _I guess I’m finally dying for good. See you at Grillby’s, Asgore…_

 

Nothing happens.

 

Nothing happens.

 

**Nothing happens.**

 

**Nothing happens.**

 

You want to feel happy, but all you feel is the numbness in your chest. An indescribable feeling courses through your veins. For some reason, you feel compelled to finish everything that you have set your mind to. You can start by not getting so worked up over some stupid _obstacle._ You’ve faced harder than this! All you have to do is try!

 

A flash of light later and then everything stopped.

 

You couldn’t even scream.

 

You couldn’t even say goodbye.

 

You couldn’t even tell someone your feelings for them.

 

Why me.

 

\------------------

 

I jolt awake. Instead of feeling dead, everything feels… warm. Warm and cozy, like at your house. What happened?

I adjust your eyes to the light and take a look around the room. I notice someone who looks very familiar yet so different. There's a bright orange hoodie on them, a pack of cigarettes is sticking out of the pockets, you notice.

“oh. she’s awake.” You’re startled when the skeleton starts speaking, he approaches you

Is he going to hurt me? My magic reserves are shot, so he has every chance that he could possibly take to do it. My breathing becomes shallower, I press my back against the couch more and tighten my grip on the cushions. The tall skeleton looks in worry.

“i ain’t gonna hurt you, little goat.”

“Then where are my friends?” I say with a touch of poison in your words

“chara’s in the kitchen and comic is right next to ya.”

“Wait, who’s Comic- oh.” I notice San- I mean Comic sitting on the floor and resting his head at the base of the couch

I relax my muscles a little bit, it’s obvious that this tall skeleton means no harm to me. To me _and_ my friends.

“So, what’s your name?” I ask the tall skeleton

“name’s papyrus.” _That catches my attention, he was the king in my universe_ “but i got nicknamed ‘stretch’ by those two.”

“Oh my god… did they seriously name you Stretch? What kind of name is that?” _That’s horrible!_

“you kinda have to have been there to know why it was good.” He explains

“I guess…” It would probably be best to ask him a question “Any problems I should know?”

“yeah... the human. my human. they’re going to uh, probably hurt everybody.” My body freezes

“What.”

“my human is goi-”

“I get it.” I get up from the couch, careful to be mindful of Comic, then frantically search the room for some sort of relief

“hey, hey, what’s up?” Stretch puts on a calming tone lifts his hands up

“I am not dealing with another murderous human.” I say flatly

“then we don’t deal with them.”

“If they’re anything like my human, they’ll _find_ you. Only to torment you more. We can’t beat them and you know that.”

Stretch sighs “maybe. but you’ll just come back, right?”

“We will, but I wanna avoid dying.” I shiver at the thought of disintegrating into dust again

“i uh… can understand you on that one.” Stretch agrees

I hear a little bit of rustling from the kitchen area, a few seconds later, Chara peeks their head into the living room. A wide grin stretches onto their face when they see you.

“Hey, Toriel’s up!” She yells into the kitchen, a skeleton who is covered from head to toe in blue bounces out

He shakes your hand energetically “OH HELLO! MISS TORIEL! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” I almost burst out laughing, but barely restrain myself, I can’t believe that this what this world’s Sans is “BUT APPARENTLY MY NICKNAME IS ‘BLUE’.” Okay, so this one is called Blue

“Hello there, Blue.” I smile warmly at him

“NICE TO MEET YOU! MY CULINARY MASTERPIECE IS ALMOST FINISHED, SO WAKE UP COMIC SOON!” He rushes back into the kitchen with Stretch, Chara approaches me slowly

“Heh, you okay, Toriel? Going through to another timeline hurt me a load too.” Chara says calmly

“I’m fine.” _I’m far from fine, but I’m not going to say that_

“Well, okay then.” She looks away “I’m gonna go chill at the table until the food is ready.” She takes a seat at the table

The two skeletons I just met seem pretty nice. But I don’t have that much information to go off of right now, so I’ll probably find out more about them.

_If there is a ‘probably’._

To be honest, you’re more wary of Chara. I still don’t trust them, especially after they took advantage of Comic like that, how could somebody be so horrible? But It’s not my problem, isn’t it? I’m not the judge to decide what people can and cannot do, and if Comic thinks that Chara deserves his forgiveness, then I’m just going to have to suck it up I guess. That still doesn’t mean that I’m going to automatically think that Chara is a good person just because one person thought that they could improve. That’s all it is, improving. That’s all they need to do, just change their mindset and their actions and they’ll be golden.

I lean back on the couch, satisfied with my inner-talk. My back hurts like I hit a truck and my neck feels like I broke something, so it’s best if I just chill here at the couch. It’s cold. Even with the blanket, you still feel cold. I slip down right next to Comic at the base of the couch, he doesn’t react because, y’know, he’s asleep. I take a moment to study his features, his bones were always pretty nice looking, **fetching** , if you will.

His body is slightly slumped, one of his arms is over his chest, while the other is thrown to the left. His legs are pulled into his body, which looks pretty cute if you add in the fact that his mouth is slightly ajar and tilted back. I decide to stop studying him because not only is it creepy, but you really don’t wanna have _those_ thoughts right now.

You know, the kinky thoughts.

The thoughts of you pushed against the wall while he kisses you.

The thoughts of him sleeping right next to you.

The thoughts of his _hands pressed against your throat while he-_

 

FUCK

 

I started thinking about it!

 

Get a grip, Tori.

 

Get a goddamn grip.

 

Blue walks out of the kitchen with a bunch of overly-sparkly tacos in hand. Even from this distance, they don’t look very appetizing, but you’re hungry, so I’m just going to have to suck it up.

I shake Comic awake to get some food.

He awakens.

I better make this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm interesting
> 
> Toriel you kinky motherfucker.
> 
> she is also emotionally unstable, bless this smol goat's kind soul.


	3. The thoughts of a bored skeleton (Stretch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This POV belongs to chapter 8 of my fic "Can't afford not to care anymore"
> 
> It takes place when Comic is asleep, so that's why it might seem out of place.
> 
> Also, I swear I'm forgetting something important that I wanted to write in this, but I guess it doesn't matter.

Stretch has always been the type of person to notice if something seems wrong. All of his life has consisted of watching from the sidelines, being somebody great was never really an aspiration for him. There would be times where he would watch his brother practice with Alphys, it’s always been more entertaining for him to watch it than actually do it. But, after years of seeing others progress in their life has made him more prone to noticing small differences in a person, not many other people have the same skill as him. The way somebody's body language changes when they speak to a certain person, the way somebody might change their facial expression slightly after hearing something, the way a tone of a voice might change after thinking about something. These are all good examples of what he notices when he’s listening in.

Now, when these people from an alternate reality popped in, he got a whole new set of people to study and find out every last thing about them. Not in a stalker way, of course. Stretch has always been a fan of helping people out with their problems, having enough information to go off of is always useful with that. Just from talking with the human named Chara for a little bit, he can easily tell that they have a lack of empathy for the people around them, regardless of personal preference. They seemed to also show a genuine interest in the skeleton that has been nicknamed “Comic”. Not exaggerating, but half of the topics talked about were just about him, either Chara has a problem with talking too much or maybe a little bit of romance is going on.

That wouldn’t make sense, though. Comic always seemed awkward around Chara straight off the bat, it just wouldn’t work out. Also, their personalities are quite literally the definition of contrasting, Comic is laidback and chill while Chara is forceful and blunt. Even a blind person could see the ways on how it wouldn’t work out.

 

Stretch has a few potential relationships in the back of his mind, though.

 

Finding out whether or not two people will enter a relationship is also one of his pastimes.

 

Honestly, he thinks that he might have a problem.

 

But that doesn’t concern him, what _does_ though, is how Chara will act upon her love, assuming that she likes Comic.

 

Maybe something already happened? That would explain why Comic was so wary of her.

 

We’ll just wait and see.

 

A little bit off topic, but what exactly does Stretch think about the nicknames that were assigned? Only the nicknames “Comic” and “Blue” actually make sense to him, my nickname makes absolutely no sense, and Chara desperately needs a nickname to separate them from your human. It honestly feels weird to say the name “Chara” out loud after never speaking about it for so long. The only person that you didn’t really have much time to talk to was named Toriel, they didn’t get a nickname, but in Stretch’s opinion, that’s probably for the best.

My nickname isn’t all that bad, it just doesn’t really make sense, it’s literally a reference to a joke that Chara made, how is that even a suitable nickname? Maybe it’s referencing your tall stature? Or the way that you talk? Stretch will probably never know.

But hey, that’s not even the most important stuff.

After Comic went to sleep for the second time, (I swear he has a problem with sleeping) Stretch got a little bit of time to talk with the little goat named Toriel. In your head, you can silently laugh at the fact that the queen is _so goddamn small, like how the hell does she shrink that much?_

After Toriel got up from Comic's side at the couch, (it was pretty cute) she sat down in the chair across from Stretch. Luckily, Blue and Chara were upstairs whatever they were doing in Stretch’s brother’s room, he wouldn't have to be interrupted or eavesdropped on. The conversation the two had revealed a lot about how this group of interdimensional-travelers act, and oh boy was it juicy, at least for him.

“so, little goat, what's up with you?” Stretch begins a conversation

“Not much,” Toriel responds simply

Stretch waits a second before speaking again, “anything you like to do?” Stretch asks a basic question

“I like to read a lot, cooking too.” Toriel rests her paw on the table

“nice,” Stretch pauses “what can you tell me about the whole group? i wanna get to know you guys better.”

“Where do I even begin?” Tori holds her head up with her hand

“start with… the people.” He leans back into his seat

“For one, Chara is the biggest shithead I've ever seen.” Toriel bares her teeth slightly

Stretch doesn’t really seem fazed by this reaction “elaborate.”

“Have you even talked to them? They have no filter for _anything_ that they say, either that or they think everything is acceptable to say.”

“yeah, i can see that.” _that’s pretty agreeable, chara really needed some work with filtering out some words_

“Not only that but they… they…” Toriel looks away “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.”

Stretch doesn’t push for an answer, he knows his limits, “how about comic? he seems alright at least.”

“Yeah, Comic. He’s the better of the two, he was one of the reasons why I even chose to come with them.” Toriel responds, “He… he hides a lot of emotions underneath that mask of his, and I hope I can see the true him someday.”

“don’t we all hide underneath a mask?” Stretch says sorrowfully

“The depressing reality of it all.” Toriel looks off in the distance, “But even though he went through so much, he still chooses to be kind to me.”

“why wouldn’t he? you seem alright to me.” _huh, toriel seems like she hates herself, what happened?_

“I… I have done not the best decisions throughout life. Don’t you ever feel like if you make one mistake, everybody will hate you?”

Stretch understands better than she thinks, “in a way, i feel the exact same way.”

“It’s just… ugh.” Toriel groans, “Sometimes I wish that people would treat me like who I am, horribly, I mean.”

“that’s uh… how about we treat you like a good person?” Stretch averts his eyes and presses his back against his chair uncomfortably

“Yeah, fine.” Toriel looks somewhat irritated

“what about you? i want to know ya bit better.”

“What’s there to even know? I’m a miserable person with a miserable backstory.” She crosses her legs

Stretch hums, “well, it sounds like need somebody to talk to, do you uh, ever talk to anybody about your problems?” Stretch has worry painted on his face

“I've… I’ve only really talked to Comic about them. He seems to understand everything I say, it’s like he cares about me.” Toriel tells

“huh. are you two close? It kinda seems that way.” Stretch smiles in his head, _looks like i found a new relationship_

Toriel blushes slightly, “I guess you could say that, we’re more like friends who help each other out.”

_heh, that was a dead giveaway lil’ goat._

“makes sense,” Stretch says with a hint of humor

“So what about you?” Toriel changes the topic

“well, i haven’t really been doing much because of the resets.” Toriel visibly shivers, “but either way, i’m lazy and like doing science when i got free time.”

“Cool. Can… can you give an update on when the human will arrive?” Toriel sits up

Stretch checks his phone, “round’ twenty minutes, we still got a good amount of time before we leave. we’re not really in any sorta rush to leave anyway.”

“I guess.” Toriel crosses her arms and then puts them onto the table, “When is Comic going to wake up anyway? He never slept this much back at my universe.”

“if ya want, you can wake him up if that will hel-” Stretch is cut off by his brother’s door slamming open

Toriel jumps up in her seat and immediately checks to see if Comic is alright, Stretch takes note of this reaction. Somehow, Comic hasn’t even moved from his position, let alone the fact that he is still asleep. Blue and Chara walk down the stairs regally, Blue is holding a decently large piece of paper in his hands. Both of them look proud of whatever they just made, it's probably pretty good then.

“BROTHER AND TINY QUEEN, WE PRESENT TO YOU OUR PLAN FOR THE HUMAN!” Stretch snickers at the term “tiny queen,” he and his brother think alike

“show us what you thought of bro.” Stretch puts his hands in his pockets 

Blue hands the paper over to Chara, “Basically, we tie them up in one of the chairs from the table,” Chara points to one of the chairs “and then we put tape over their mouth to stop them from yelling or something.”

“basic, but solid.” Stretch pauses to think, “how are we ever gonna get them into the chair in the first place?” Stretch inquires

“Well, _apparently,_ Blue over here isn’t quite as good at blue magic as Comic, so I kinda assumed that you would be good at it.” Chara says

“uh, no. i can only really use blue magic on moving items, not people. what i am actually good at is orange magic.”

“And what does that do?” Chara asks with an eyebrow up

“it makes it so whoever i use it on has to keep moving or else they’ll get hurt.” Stretch answers

Chara sighs “That won’t really help us out, so I guess we’re going to have to use Comic for this.”

“heh, yeah.” Stretch replies

Chara folds up the paper and stuffs it inside of their pocket “Well, anyway, we pretty much got this in the bag.”

“YEAH! THAT HUMAN HOLDS NO CHANCE AGAINST US!”

Stretch cracks a genuine smile, there would finally be an end for all of the resets for him. Not only that, but he would get a bunch of new friends and also perhaps help them back to their universes. The look on his human’s face when they realize that there is no way out will be one that he will savor forever, judgment can sure be a bitch sometimes.

 

And all of this will take place in around twenty minutes.

 

Stretch couldn’t be happier.

 

At least, if this even works.

 

Which he knows it will.

 

He trusts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact:
> 
> Chara and Comic's POV's are written in 2nd person
> 
> Tori's is written in 1st person
> 
> Stretch's is written in 3rd person
> 
> Mwahahahahahaha.


End file.
